Why She Chose Him
by Kaatiieex
Summary: I’ve had this idea in my head for a while and after reading some stories about “The Rainy Day Women” I decided to write my own as none of them actually suited what I felt could’ve happened.


-1I've had this idea in my head for a while and after reading some stories about "The Rainy Day Women" I decided to write my own as none of them actually suited what I felt could've happened.

Just as the episode ends…

Seth searched Summer's eyes as much as he possibly could through the spider man mask that covered his face. She was smiling and that made him smile too. But he couldn't make out why she was here standing in front of him. A few hours ago in his last desperate attempt to win her back she had informed him that it was over between them and that she really was accompanying Zack to Italy. He felt his last chance slip through his fingers and he truly thought that he had lost Summer Roberts, the girl of his dreams forever.

But now she stood in front on him just having engaged in the most passionate kiss that either had ever experienced.

"I thought you'd be on your way to Italy by now."

Summer smiled and cupped his cheek with her left hand. She then looked around them and for the first time since she had found Seth hanging upside down from his roof actually cared that they were getting soaked.

"We have to get you down from there, and inside to shelter from this rain." She searched the garden for something to help her get Seth down, then letting her gaze rest upon him she giggled, realising that he was actually hanging upside down.

"How do you manage to get yourself into these things Cohen?" Summer giggled as she played with his fingers, interlacing them together.

He laughed, a little embarrassed by his situation. "Just sorta happens I guess."

"Well how are we going to get you down?" Summer asked puzzled, but still laughing at Cohen's stupidity.

"I don't know. But I know that I have to get down soon before I vomit." That made Summer laugh even harder as Seth emphasised his need to get down by bringing his hands to his stomach and cradling it.

"Seth? Ryan? Where are you guys?" Summer turned to look into the Cohen's living room window, while Seth tried his hardest to pivot but didn't make a good job of it.

"I think your parents are home Cohen. I'll go get them to help." Summer disappeared into the house and found Sandy and Kirsten.

"Yeah, I'll just hang here Summer don't worry about me." He sighed, actually finding his comment amusing and chuckled silently to himself. 'Summer's back' he thought and relished it. At that moment Sandy and Kirsten appeared from the house with Summer.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Sandy couldn't help but laugh as he saw his son dangling upside down from their roof dressed in a spider man mask. However, Kirsten wasn't finding his situation amusing.

"Seth what in the world are you doing hanging from the roof?" Kirsten stood next to her husband and looked disapprovingly at her son. She was not willing to be sympathetic to him and found him hanging from the roof a dangerous stunt, which only angered her. Summer and Sandy turned towards Seth, whilst trying to hold their growing hysteria. Kirsten looked from one to the other and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm glad you two think this is funny." She turned towards her husband. "Sandy, get him down from there."

Twenty minutes later Seth and Summer entered his room after bidding goodnight to his parents, but not without receiving a stern look from them and Kirsten informing Seth that Summer was to sleep in the guest room. He walked into his bathroom and picked out two towels and handed one to Summer as he entered his room, finding her re-familiarising herself with his scent and belongings. She turned as she heard him enter and gratefully took the towel from his arms.

"Thanks" she smiled and wrapped the towel around her body.

Seth took out a set of pyjamas from his wardrobe for himself, and found Summer one of his t shirts and a pair of his boxers. He handed them to her with a smile and she walked to the bathroom to dry herself off.

Whilst she was putting on Seth's clothes, a smirk formed on Summer's face. She was thankful to her conscience for not letting her go to Italy with Zach, and for stopping her head denying what her heart had been telling her ever since Seth had got back from Portland. All she wanted was to be close to him, she escaped the bathroom and entered his room. She found him sitting on his bed, drying his hair with a towel. He smiled and put the towel down as he saw her enter and tapped the space next to him, motioning for her to sit. Summer agreed and took the seat next to him. Both were unsure how to act, were they back together? Were there things to discuss before they even thought of it?

After what seemed like an eternity, Seth spoke up.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" He turned his gaze from the floor to her face.

"Yeah" Summer smiled, "that sounds good."

Seth stood from his seating position on his bed and offered out his hand to her, she took it grateful for the awkwardness disappearing and followed his lead down the stairs towards the TV room.

They agreed on watching "Troy", seeing as it was a war film, but also with a spark of romance to please Summer.

Seth had brought his blanket down from his bed and draped it over his and Summer's bodies. She lay, spooned into his side. His arm encircled her waist and traced soothing circles over her soft skin. Summer tingled at his touch and for the first time she didn't have to curse herself over the thought that Zach's touch didn't even compare to Seth's. The way his fingers made her tingle, it was only the feeling Cohen could give her, no one else. Why had she denied it for so long?

Summer realised that she and Seth needed to talk, but she didn't want to ruin the moment, or the film. But she didn't have to spoil it, Seth did that himself.

"Summer" he called into the silent air, whilst they were waiting for the film to start.

"Hmm" she grunted, knowing what was coming but not wanting to discuss their relationship while she was waiting for Brad Pitt to come onto the screen. He was a vision which was too hot to miss. However, much to her dismay Seth continued.

"What happened?" She pivoted her body into a seating position, removing her head from the comfy spot on his chest, knowing that this conversation was inevitable. They had to talk about it.

"I don't want you to think I don't want you here, because you being here is like a dream. But what does it mean for us?" Seth's hopeful eyes searched her face, awaiting an answer.

Summer looked away for a moment, debating with herself whether to tell Seth about her 'fake' relationship with Zach, and how she had been denying her feelings all this time.

"I just knew.." She paused. "Something inside me told me that I was making the wrong decision, and I knew that I should be here with you, and not in Italy with Zach." Her eyes met his dark orbs and Seth entwined their hands as he tucked a spare strand of hair behind her ear compassionately.

He didn't say anything, he knew that she wanted to carry on and for once in his life Seth remained silent. He nodded, encouraging Summer to say whatever it was that she wanted.

She nodded and smiled softly knowing that she could trust him.

"Firstly there was your message," she giggled remembering the look on Zach's mothers face when her cell had disturbed their conversation. "When I heard your voice telling me that you'd miss me, I just…I wanted to stay here, with you." Her eyes met his. "There was this little boy, he looked just like you. With a curly Jewish fro and a plastic horse." Seth chuckled, another Seth Cohen in the world couldn't be that bad.

"He looked at me and, I don't know. Something inside me told me that I was making a huge mistake."

Seth kissed her forehead assuring her that she had made the right decision.

"Summer I know I hurt you when I left, but I just couldn't stay here. If I'd have known what me leaving would do to you, I would never have left." He cupped her face in his hand. "I'm so sorry Summer, I never meant to hurt you." He kissed her lips gently.

"But why" Summer spoke a little above a whisper, and if her head hadn't had been so close to Seth's he may have missed her soft words. "Why did you leave me Cohen?" She spoke a little louder and managed to pull her head free from his touch.

"I had to cry myself to sleep night after night believing that I wasn't good enough for you. I gave up everything for you Cohen, my popularity, my fathers feelings. I wanted you and that wasn't enough for you. You still left."

Seth instantly felt a shooting pain in the pit of his stomach. He could see the pain shining through Summer's eyes and he hated that more than anything, that he had been the cause of that pain.

"I just couldn't stay here Summer, it was too hard. Ryan left and I figured that things would go back to the way they were before he came here." Seth escaped from his position on the couch and stood in front of Summer.

"You don't understand what it was like for me. I had nobody before Ryan came." Summer listened intently, this is the answer she had been waiting to hear for months but had denied herself the freedom to ask it.

Seth carried on. "It was hell for me. I was being constantly made fun of, not that I cared much about those jerks, but the one person that I did care about didn't even know I existed. The only reason you started to recognise who I was, was because of Ryan." Summer adverted her gaze, she hated to admit that it was true. Seth Cohen to her was non-existent before Ryan Atwood came to Newport.

"I couldn't go from having you and Ryan to having nothing. I wanted to leave so badly before Ryan and he was the reason that I stayed. Then when he left the reason I had was gone, so I left too."

His words pained Summer. Things had changed, she had changed. Why did Seth think that he would have been alone?

"Seth" Summer stood from her seat and moved in front of him. "You had me. Things didn't have to go back to the way they were, they could've stayed the same between us. I just don't get why you didn't trust me." Summer turned away, attempting to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. Seth turned her body around to face him and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Summer please don't cry." He kissed away the remaining tears on her rosy cheeks. "I know now that I made a mistake, I was just trying to get you to understand why I left. I didn't mean for you to cry." He guided her slim body over to their former positions on the couch. His arm slid around her shoulders and she buried her face deep into his chest.

"I know you're sorry Seth, I forgave you a long time ago for leaving."

Puzzled, Seth brought her face parallel to his.

"Then I don't get it, why did you stay with Zach and torture me?"

Summer laughed. "Cohen, did you honestly expect me to make it easy for you? You know me better than that. Nothing is ever simple with us." He laughed in agreement.

"I guess." He turned to look at her fully. "It killed me seeing you with him, every time I saw you smile at him, hold his hand, even look at him…I just couldn't handle it."

Summer elbowed him in his stomach playfully.

"Like when you asked him if we'd had sex on Valentines?" She giggled.

"Oh yeah and that." Seth smiled embarrassedly. "See what you do to me Summer Roberts."

"For all I knew, you were having sex with Alex." Summer had always wanted to know what had happened between Seth and Alex but had never wanted to ask in case of looking interested in what he was doing. Seth noticed the streak of curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh so someone was jealous of me and Alex eh?" Seth started to tickle Summer causing her to lay back on the couch.

"Cohen, get off. GET OFF!" Summer screamed in hysteria. "I hate it when you tickle me!"

They continued laughing and fighting for a while.

"You know Cohen, I missed this. I missed you." She reached to kiss his lips.

Seth smiled against her kiss and at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair, a feeling that he knew too well but had been denied too long.

"Me too Sum." He gently kissed her nose. "Me too."

She smiled and moved her head to her favourite part on his chest to continue watching the film, most of it they had already missed.

"So Cohen.." Summer spoke up from her comfortable position on Seth's chest just as the credits were rolling.

"Hmm" he grunted, equally comfy and refusing to move.

"You never did answer my question about you and Alex." Summer shivered saying the name of the girl who had occupied Seth's time while she had been with Zach. Even though it may have seemed selfish not wanting Seth to have been with Alex while she was with Zach, she was allowed. He had left her. She was allowed to move on, however, Seth could not.

"Well.." Seth smiled, knowing that she would be pleased with his answer, also knowing that he could never be intimate with another. "Seeing as you told me about you and Zach…I didn't have sex with her Summer."

She eased immediately, smiling softly to herself. It was a big relief, she had been eager to know for some time but had never wanted to ask, in fear of the answer. She tightened her grip around his torso and kissed his chest.

"Good. Cause you know Cohen, I'd have killed you if you did." Seth chuckled at her remark.

"I never gave up on us Sum. I knew you would give in to my charm sooner or later." Seth smiled, knowing it was true. Summer also knowing it was true connected her hand with his chest, trying her best to hide it. After all, he didn't need to know how she had wanted him all those months whilst being with Zack.


End file.
